Get involved!
Welcome to the Order & Chaos Wiki community! If you feel you have knowledge to share or even a keen eye for spelling and grammar then consider joining us in creating the largest Order & Chaos resource on the net! Even if you don't plan on sticking around, we value every contribution made to the wiki. As new aspects of the game are being discovered day by day there has never been a more exciting time to get involved with unwrapping and documenting this brand new MMO. No other resource comes close to this wiki in depth and breath of information so you can be confident your words will be read by players for months or even years to come. There's still plenty of content to document and this wiki grows everyday. Editing is easy and anyone can do it! Getting Started Firstly, if you haven't already done so, an account with Wikia. This way your IP address can be hidden from public view and you can become part of the community. Editing text on a page is as simple as clicking the 'edit' button, making the changes, and then clicking 'publish'. Don't worry if you make a mistake, someone will be along shortly to correct it, if you haven't already done so. See Wikia help for more tips and guides for beginners. Creating new content Perhaps you've noticed we don't have a page for a particular part of the game and you want to add it yourself. Simply click on the 'Add a Page' button at the top of the home screen and give your page a title. From here you can add a picture and text to your new page and publish it for public view. Be sure to add links to other relevant pages to get it noticed. Again, see Wikia help for more tips and guide on creating new pages. Using Templates If you'd like to add a new page for a particular undocumented monster simply add a new page as normal but when editing the page add the relevant template by writing: for monsters See templates for more information on how to edit the information in the table produced. Templates are also used to display images, when images are needed across multiple pages repetitively. For example: for Gold for Silver for Copper Adding Towns When adding towns it's useful to know what features are in that town. The best way to represent this information is in an infobox. To add an infobox to your article, simply copy and paste the code from this page into the page and edit the relevant sections. To get the code, edit the page and copy the text you see. Other information can also be put onto the page, such as how to get there and what other features are available. Tips *While playing the game take lots of screenshots. This is done by holding the home button and sleep/wake button down simultaneously. See a monster? tap on it and take a screenshot. This will show you the name of the monster and the level. Later, while at your computer, you can add a new page for that monster if it doesn't already exist. If it does than you can just add your picture. The same applies for everything here, so be sure to take lots of screenshots. *Write down anything interesting you notice about the game, while playing, if you think it could be useful to the wiki.